


A Quiet Coffee Date on IOM

by BestFriendsClub



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coffee date, Isle of Man, M/M, not an AU tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestFriendsClub/pseuds/BestFriendsClub
Summary: Dan and Phil go to explore downtown while Kath runs some errands and find a queer coffee shop
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	A Quiet Coffee Date on IOM

Kath said she needed to go get some more ingredients for another desert she was working on, and offered to drop Dan and Phil off in their small little town. So they took the offer to have a little date downtown. When visiting the Isle they both take the advantages to spend some time outside. The Isle of Man has become their little safe place over the years for them to not worry about who sees them. Most people they run into while in town is some friend of Kath, from her gardening clubs to craft guilds and everywhere else in between. A fair amount of them have met Dan and Phil by now or know who they are from Kath, they also couldn’t care less about what happens on the internet, which means slightly more PDA than they’d typically show. 

They let their arms swing as the hold hands. Phil points out cute decorations he sees in the shop windows. Dan makes jokes about if Phil got every decoration he said he wanted for their house there would be no consistency in the aesthetic. It’s not too long before Dan notices a bright rainbow flag in front of a coffee shop and is pulling Phil that direction. Although it’s less pulling but excited little tugs at Phil’s hand and squeezing his hand a little tighter until he sees what has Dan so excited.

Dan looks over at Phil already pleading with his eyes to go over. Their unspoken language coming through once again. Phil lets out a quiet huff of a laugh “I think we can definitely squeeze in some coffee and lunch.” he says bumping Dan’s shoulder as they walk that way giving his hand a little squeeze. They have always been like that, a jokey push but quickly making it clear they didn’t want the other to go anywhere except to be right next to them. 

Phil dropped their hands as they got closer, some old habits die hard even in the safest of places. He held the door open for Dan and as he walked through did a small joke bow with his head to make Dan smile.

The coffee shop had a few people sitting around. One couple was at the counter ordering which gave them time to think about what they wanted to order. 

“I’m totally getting a caramel frappuccino, and a cookie.” Phil says after a quick glance at the menu.

“We mentioned lunch too, no way am I going back to your parents with you only eating a cookie. Kath will have my head in.” Dan teases poking at Phil’s side.

He quickly swats Dan’s hands away laughing quietly, “Right right I’ll get a turkey sandwich and stop the cookie. Balance out my caffeine intake.” Phil leans a little into Dan for a quick second, “Whatcha getting mate?”

Dan looks back up at the menu tilting his head a little, Phil knows he’s debating on something. “I think I’m gonna try whatever the snowflake is.”   
“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Dan confirms bumping their shoulders.

“Hello what can I get for you today?” The barista asks them once they finish the other orders.

They step up and after Phil orders he goes to find them a quiet corner to sit. Dan finishes what he wants and adds in the cookie Phil said he wanted but opted out on. The Isle can be a place for cheating on sweets, besides it’s not like anyone will tell them no. 

He joins Phil at the small booth table he has found and sees Phil’s eyes light up noticing the cookie. “After lunch you heathen.” Dan says pushing Phil’s hand away.

Phil mock pouts “You’re always so mean to me.”

“I can eat the cookie instead.” Dan teases taking the seat across from PHil.

“No horrible boy.” 

“Pssht shut up.” Dans laughs letting his foot bump into Phil’s.

They both enjoy their lunch and Phil happily munches on his cookie. Halfway through his meal but no one truly cares. They watch as people come in and out of the cafe, the small groups of friends that come together to chat, maybe they caught the cafe owners share a small little peck. It’s the kind of cafe they would have loved when living in manchester. Although back then being queer was a lot scarrier for them so maybe they wouldn’t have fequented it often but the knowlelege of support would have been nice. On small little Isle of Man though it’s nice, and they can take full advantage of this queer cafe.

Being able to spend a fair amount of time in the cozy cafe is reminiscent of their first date, this time with a lot less nerves. They both have a nice warm feeling going through them as they joke about different films and knock their feet into each other. Dan holds onto Phil’s hands a couple times while he sips is “snowflake” which happens to be a white chocolate chip mocha he quickly found out. 

“Can we claim that we coined the sterytopical gay coffee shop date or is that reaching?” Dan says once their conversation took a pause

Phil lets out a small snort, “Yeah we totally coined that back in 2009.” Phil’s smiling and his eyes have that little extra sparkle behind them that shows he’s amused. Dan still strives to get phil to look at him like that daily.

“If you said we invented soulmates that means we also invted gay coffe dates.” Dan laughs being sure to bump his foot into Phil’s to prove his point that bit more.

Phil humms starting to drag out Dan’s meaningless question, “I think it only makes sense that as the originators of soulmates we can claim ownership of that. Bill passed.”

Dan groans “shut up, bill passed crap.” He’s blushing though and they both know there is no real annoyance anywhere in his words.

“You brought it up, I’m just confirming.”

“We really are that gross couple.” 

“Yeah” Phil smiles tilting his head “But only we truly know that.”

“Keep exploring?” Dan asks noticing they both have long finished their lunch.

Phil nods and they both put their dishes in the tray by the counter before heading back out.

“Where to next mister explorer?” Phil asks holding onto Dan’s hand once again letting it swing in between them “We probably have an hour till mum comes back through.”

“Whatever catches the eye.” he says looking back over to Phil.

He only laughs and pushes Dan with his shoulder “Shut up lead the way.”

They spend the rest of their time in town stopping in the little shops. Pointing out little nick nacks or silently aweing at an old ladies dog as they walk past. Dan picks out some homemade bath bombs to being back home with them. Phil manages to find some gourmet chocolates in one of the gift shops. He claims he will share some with the family, they both know that’s not true.

It’s the small moments like this they get to spend to get on the Isle that means the most to them. It’s like a weird time machine. They have grown so much but it’s the one place they have found they can act like they did back in 2009 and for that small date days on the Isle are a nice treat.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how I feel about it. the concept is cute so think about that


End file.
